cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dastardly
Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines là một phim hoạt hình được sản xuất bởi Hanna-Barbera Productions cho CBS. Ban đầu, bộ phim được phát sóng như một phim hoạt hình buổi sáng thứ bảy, phát sóng từ ngày 13 tháng 9 năm 1969 đến ngày 3 tháng 1 năm 1970. Chương trình tập trung vào những nỗ lực của Dick Dastardly và chú chó con của ông Muttley để bắt Yankee Doodle Pigeon, một chim bồ câu mang tin nhắn bí mật (do đó tên của bài hát chủ đề của chương trình "Stop the Pigeon"). Phim hoạt hình là sự kết hợp giữa Snoopy thời kỳ Baron Đỏ, 'Wacky Races' '(trong đó có Dastardly & Muttley trong một loạt các cuộc đua xe), và bộ phim' 'Những người lộng lẫy trong máy bay của họ' ' . Chương trình được biết đến rộng rãi như Stop the Pigeon dựa trên tiêu đề hoạt động ban đầu của chương trình và bài hát chủ đề của chương trình, được viết bởi William Hanna và Joseph Barbera (và dựa trên tiêu chuẩn jazz "Tiger Rag") lặp lại cụm từ đó thường xuyên đến mức thường bị nhầm lẫn là tiêu đề thực tế của chương trình. Ở Anh, bộ truyện vẫn được biết đến với cái tên ngắn hơn "Dastardly & Muttley". Chương trình chỉ có hai diễn viên lồng tiếng: Paul Winchell trong vai Dick Dastardly và General, và Don Messick là những người khác. Mỗi tập phim dài 22 phút bao gồm: hai câu chuyện '' Dastardly & Muttley , một câu chuyện 'Magnificent Muttley' ', và hai hoặc ba "Wing Dings" ngắn (gags ngắn để chia nhỏ những câu chuyện dài hơn). Tổng quan Dastardly & Muttley Dick Dastardly và Muttley, những nhân vật phản diện truyện tranh từ '' Wacky Races '', đang bay aces và các thành viên của Vulture Squadron, một phi hành đoàn trong một nhiệm vụ ngăn chặn một chú chim bồ câu có tên là Yankee Doodle Pigeon gửi tin nhắn sang phía bên kia. Mỗi câu chuyện có các biến thể trên cùng một phần tử: Vulture Squadron cố gắng bẫy Yankee Doodle Pigeon bằng cách sử dụng một hoặc nhiều máy bay được trang bị với các contraption mới nhất của Klunk, nhưng một hoặc nhiều Squadron messes lên và máy bay (s) hoặc sụp đổ , va chạm hoặc phát nổ (hoặc thậm chí tất cả những điều trên!). Trong khi họ đang rơi ra khỏi đống đổ nát, Dick Dastardly kêu gọi giúp đỡ, mà Muttley cung cấp hoặc từ chối tùy thuộc vào việc Dastardly đồng ý để cho anh ta một huy chương. Ngay cả khi Muttley không đồng ý bay Dastardly ra khỏi rắc rối, Dastardly hiếm khi có một hạ cánh mềm. Tại một số điểm, General gọi Dastardly trên điện thoại để yêu cầu kết quả. Dastardly đảm bảo với anh rằng họ sẽ sớm nắm bắt được chim bồ câu, nhưng Tổng không tin anh ta và hoặc thổi xuống điện thoại hoặc đi qua nó và kéo ria mép hoặc mũi của Dastardly. Klunk sau đó đi kèm với một phát minh mới và "giải thích" nó theo cách riêng của mình. Dastardly nói, "Anh ta nói gì? Anh ta nói gì?" và Zilly giải thích, trước khi cố gắng chạy trốn. Một khi Muttley đã "thuyết phục" (thường bằng cách cắn / tấn công anh ta) Zilly quay trở lại, Hải đội Kền kền cất cánh trong (các) máy bay mới của họ để lặp lại toàn bộ quy trình. Cuối cùng, Squadron còn lại để liếm vết thương của mình khi Yankee Doodle Pigeon bay qua đường chân trời, thổi tiếng cười của anh đắc thắng. Giống như người tiền nhiệm của nó '' Wacky Races '', '' Dastardly & Muttley in their Flying Machines '' nợ rất nhiều cho phim hoạt hình Road Runner, với Dastardly một lần nữa tham gia vai trò Wile E. Coyote. Cả hai nhân vật đều cuồng tín, không thể từ bỏ ngay cả khi đối mặt với thất bại lặp đi lặp lại và đau đớn. Michael Maltese, người đã viết nhiều bản gốc của bộ phim Road Runner, cũng được ghi nhận là một nhà văn trong '' Wacky Races '', '' The Perils of Penelope Pitstop '' và '' Dastardly & Muttley ''. Sự xuất hiện của Dick Dastardly trong chương trình này dựa trên diễn viên người Anh Terry-Thomas, nhân vật phản diện ria mép của 'Những người lộng lẫy trong máy bay của họ', bộ phim cung cấp nguồn cảm hứng cho '' Dastardly & Muttley in their Flying Machines ''. Các thiết lập của loạt không bao giờ được nêu rõ, mặc dù các loại máy bay cho thấy Chiến tranh thế giới thứ nhất (chủ yếu là hai tầng, tất cả với khung gầm cố định và một số với cấu hình pusher). Quốc tịch của Vulture Squadron cũng không bao giờ được tiết lộ. Nếu họ đến từ một nước nói tiếng Anh, thì không rõ tại sao họ lại cố gắng ngăn chặn một chú chim bồ câu Mỹ rõ ràng. Muttley tuyệt vời Có một phân đoạn '' Magnificent Muttley trong mỗi 17 tập phim. Muttley là nhân vật chính, và tự tưởng tượng mình trong rất nhiều tình huống. Mỗi tập phim dài khoảng 3 phút. Đây là những nhân vật mà anh giả vờ là: *Thủy thủ * Jack trong "Jack and the Beanstalk" *Nhà ảo thuật * Diễn viên sân khấu * Circus acrobat * Người đeo mặt nạ * Diễn viên đóng thế điện ảnh * Davy Crockett * Scuba diver * Leonardo da Vinci * Xe đua * Vận động viên bơi Olympic * Nhà thám hiểm Bắc cực *Người phát minh *Người rừng * Phi hành gia * Siêu anh hùng Các phân đoạn '' Mộng tuyệt vời '' luôn bắt đầu bằng câu thơ (được nói bởi Dastardly): Thức dậy ở đó, Muttley, bạn đang mơ một lần nữa! Bạn không phải Robin Hood và bạn không phải là Gunga Din. Bạn không phải là một hiệp sĩ dũng cảm hay một vị vua đã được trao vương miện; Bạn chỉ đơn giản là Muttley già, con chó đang cười khúc khích! Các nhân vật Dick Dastardly (lồng tiếng bởi Paul Winchell) - Dick Dastradly là thủ lĩnh của Hải đội Vulture, một cựu Wacky Racer đã trở thành phi công. Anh ta vẫn là nhân vật phản diện dễ bị tai nạn, anh ta đã ở trong các cuộc đua Wacky và vẫn sở hữu chiếc máy Mean. Ông được gọi là "DD" hoặc "Chief" của Zilly và Klunk, và là "Rick Rasterly" của Muttley (đặc biệt là khi ông lẩm bẩm). Mặc dù đôi khi anh ấy có ý nghĩa với Muttley, Zilly và Klunk, anh ấy là một anh chàng tốt bụng (anh ấy tự nói với mình thường xuyên, để trấn an các dây thần kinh của mình). Khi anh ta tức giận, anh ta thường sử dụng khẩu hiệu "drat, drat và double drat", ngay trước khi đâm mạnh vào mặt đất. Mặc dù anh ta không thể hiện rất thường xuyên, Dastardly thực sự thích Muttley và đôi khi đối xử với Muttley với sự tôn trọng nhiều hơn phần còn lại của phi đội (Zilly và Klunk). Máy bay của anh ta là một cánh kép màu đỏ với đôi cánh và đuôi nhọn. Muttley (lồng tiếng bởi Don Messick) - Muttley là con chó con của Dick Dastardly. Anh ta hiếm khi nói, và khi anh ta thường lấy hình thức của một trong hai (1) chỉ nguyền rủa mình một cách không rõ ràng, thường đi theo một số bất hạnh đã xảy ra với anh ta, hoặc (2) vui mừng "yeah-yeah-yeah ..." tại đề nghị một thứ hấp dẫn hoặc để đáp ứng với một lệnh / yêu cầu từ Dastardly. Có những lúc những từ riêng biệt có thể được phân biệt giữa những lẩm bẩm của anh ấy (ví dụ: "Sassafrassarassa Chicken Zilly"). Anh ta, tuy nhiên, có một tiếng cười khò khè đặc biệt mà anh ta sử dụng bất cứ khi nào một cái gì đó xấu xảy ra với Dastardly, hoặc bất cứ khi nào Dastardly đang mô tả âm mưu "không lành mạnh" mới nhất của mình. Từ khi rời khỏi Wacky Races, Muttley đã học bay bằng cách quay đuôi như một chiếc trực thăng. Điều này cho phép anh ta cứu Dastardly khỏi ngã (thường xuyên xảy ra, thường kèm theo một tiếng kêu từ Dastardly: "MUTTLEY !! DO SOMETHING !!"), mặc dù Muttley thường đòi hỏi một huy chương để làm như vậy. Ông cũng ám chỉ đến một bộ sưu tập huy chương trên kệ của mình. Trong suốt cuộc đua Wacky Races, sự nổi tiếng của Muttley đã phát triển, nên khi Dastardly & Muttley bắt đầu sản xuất, anh có phân khúc riêng của mình (Magnificent Muttley) trong đó anh mơ mộng rằng anh là một anh hùng khác nhau mỗi tuần, thường với Dastardly là nhân vật phản diện. Mỗi tập phim kết thúc với tiếng cười khúc khích của Muttley trước hoặc trong phần kết thúc của bản nhạc dẫn đến kết thúc tập phim. Máy bay của anh ta là một cánh kép màu tím nhỏ với cánh quạt đặt phía sau anh ta. Zilly (lồng tiếng bởi Don Messick) - Zilly là một phi công trong phi đội Kền kền. Anh ta là một kẻ hèn nhát, mãi mãi bỏ chạy và phải được Muttley lấy về thứ tự của "Duttley! Fetch!" Của Dick Dastardly. Mỗi kế hoạch mới lấp đầy anh ta với nỗi sợ hãi, và anh ta thường làm ầm ĩ khẩu hiệu của mình, "Ôi trời ơi! Ôi trời!", Trước khi rút đầu vào cổ áo khoác. Dastardly đặt lên với hèn nhát của mình bởi vì ông là (1) một phi công có thẩm quyền hợp lý, những người cần thiết để bay máy bay, và (đặc biệt) (2) thành viên phi đội duy nhất có thể giải thích sai ngữ pháp của Klunk (mặc dù trong một dịp, ông thực sự lặp đi lặp lại sai lầm của Klunk khi anh ta được hỏi, "Anh có lặp lại điều đó không, Zilly?"). Trong một tập phim, anh tạm thời trở thành một anh hùng liều lĩnh thông qua liệu pháp thôi miên, nhưng chủ nghĩa anh hùng mới của anh hóa ra còn gây tổn hại cho phi đội hơn là sự hèn nhát thường lệ của anh, không còn lựa chọn Dick Dastardly mà thay đổi anh trở lại bình thường. Dastardly và Zilly trở thành một bộ đôi kẻ hèn nhát trong quá trình này). Máy bay của anh ta là một cánh đơn màu xanh lá cây với một cái đuôi khoảng trống bình phương. Klunk (lồng tiếng bởi Don Messick) - Zilly là pháo đài của Vulture Squadron và là nhà thiết kế và phi công trưởng ổn định. Mỗi tập phim thấy anh ta phát triển máy bay hoặc vũ khí (thường là tên lửa có nhà ở trên một số đặc điểm kỳ lạ, chẳng hạn như một người hắt hơi) với các tính năng và phần đính kèm kỳ lạ được thiết kế để bắt Yankee Doodle Pigeon. Những nỗ lực của ông để giải thích những phát minh của ông là phức tạp bởi thực tế là ông dường như bị một trở ngại về lời nói. Bài phát biểu của ông được nhấn mạnh bởi tiếng lách cách, nhấp chuột, tiếng còi và tiếng gầm gừ, kèm theo sự mâu thuẫn trên khuôn mặt kỳ quái. Chỉ có Zilly mới có thể hiểu anh ta. Đôi mắt của anh không bao giờ được nhìn thấy vì những tiếng nổ và kính bảo hộ của anh kéo qua chúng. Klunk thường giả định lệnh trong sự vắng mặt của Dick Dastardly, ví dụ: khi anh ta đi nghỉ (chỉ để có niềm vui của mình bị hủy hoại bởi những nỗ lực tiếp tục của hải đội để bắt chim bồ câu), hoặc khi anh ta bị mất trí nhớ. Klunk có lẽ là nhân vật nhất quán nhất; anh kiên định, vượt khỏi mọi khía cạnh khác của cuộc đời mình, để ngăn chặn chim bồ câu. Máy bay của anh ta là một cánh kép màu xanh và giống như Muttley, cánh quạt được xây dựng phía sau anh ta. Yankee Doodle Pigeon(lồng tiếng bởi Don Messick) - Yankee Doodle Pigeon là một chú chim bồ câu có lẽ là người Mỹ mang theo một túi thư, và một tiếng khúc khích mà anh ta luôn chơi (1) để thông báo sự hiện diện của mình trong sự thách thức của Vulture Squadron và (2) để chế nhạo sự vô cảm của Vulture Squadron. Trong tập "Stop Which Pigeon", anh ta bị bắt nhưng vô tình được thả ra. Trong bản tóm tắt truyện tranh "Gold Key" của "Dasterdly và Muttley trong máy bay của họ" Dasterly và Muttley thực sự bắt Yankee Doodle Pigeon chỉ để thấy rằng túi thông điệp đầy Moth! Yankee Doodle Pigeon sau đó đã có một vai trò như một chú chim bồ câu hành khách trên "Yogi's Gang". The General (lồng tiếng bởi Paul Winchell) - Tướng quân là cấp trên của Dick Dastardly, người luôn nói (hay đúng hơn là, không rõ ràng) với Dastardly trên điện thoại. Anh ta luôn có thể tiếp cận Dastardly bằng điện thoại ngay cả khi Dastardly đang bay (hoặc, thường xuyên hơn không, rơi xuống) với điện thoại xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên. Các điện thoại hầu như luôn luôn là thiết kế "nến" kiểu cũ, và thường được chuyển đến Dastardly bởi paradrop. Họ cũng thỉnh thoảng phát nổ khi Tướng lẩn trốn. Tướng là một nhân vật vô hình ngoại trừ cánh tay mặc đồng phục của ông, đôi khi xuất hiện từ tai nghe điện thoại để lấy cổ của Dastardly hoặc tấn công ông. Trong một tập phim, anh trả tiền cho một chuyến thăm cá nhân, nhưng chỉ có chân của anh được nhìn thấy (thả đá Dastardly ra khỏi nhà chứa máy bay). Trong một trong những phim hoạt hình ngắn Wing Dings, chúng ta có thể thấy một bức ảnh của một sĩ quan treo trên tường, có thể là Tướng quân (mặc dù điều này chưa bao giờ được xác nhận). Muttley's girlfriend (lồng tiếng bởi Don Messick) - Bạn gái của Muttley chỉ được nhìn thấy trong một số quần short Magnificent Muttley. Cô ấy thường là một cô gái đáng thương trong sự đau khổ mà Muttley phải giải cứu khỏi những chiếc ly hợp của Dastardly. Cô ấy trông giống như một phiên bản nữ của giống Muttley, nhưng không giống như anh ta, cô ấy có thể nói rõ ràng. Cô ấy có thể là một phần của trí tưởng tượng của anh ấy, mặc dù trong một tập phim, chúng tôi thấy một bức ảnh của cô ấy trên một bức tường bên cạnh giường của Muttley. Cast * Paul Winchell - Dick Dastardly, Nói chung, tiếng nói bổ sung * Don Messick - Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Narrator, tiếng nói bổ sung Các tập Tập 1 - 9/13/1969 *"Fur Out Furlough" *"Barn Dance" *"Hot Soup" *"Muttley on the Bounty" *"Sappy Birthday" Tập 2 - 9/20/1969 *"Follow That Feather" *"Barber" *"Empty Hangar" *"What's New, Old Bean?" *"Operation Anvil" Tập 3 - 9/27/1969 *"Sky Hi-IQ" *"Prop Wash" *"Carpet" *"The Marvelous Muttdini" *"A Plain Shortage of Planes" Tập 4 - 10/4/1969 *"Barnstormers" *"Arnold" *"Pineapple Sundae" *"The New Mascot" *"The Bad Actor" *"Shape Up or Ship Out" Tập 5 - 10/11/1969 *"Stop That Pigeon" *"Grease Job" *"Robot" *"The Big Topper" *"Zilly's a Dilly" Tập 6 - 10/18/1969 *"The Cuckoo Patrol" *"Automatic Door" *"Airmail" *"Runway Stripe" *"The Masked Muttley" *"Pest Pilots" Tập 7 - 10/25/1969 *"The Swiss Yelps" *"Eagle-Beagle" *"Deep Reading" *"Shell Game" *"Slightly Loaded" *"Movie Stuntman" Tập 8 - 11/1/1969 *"Fly By Knights" *"There's No Fool Like A Re-Fuel" *"Springtime" *"Dog's Life" *"Strange Equipment" *"Coonskin Caper" Tập 9 - 11/8/1969 *"Movies Are Badder Than Ever" *"Home Sweet Homing Pigeon" *"The Elevator" *"Obedience School" *"Aquanuts" Tập 10 - 11/15/1969 *"Lens A Hand" *"Vacation Trip Trap" *"Parachute" *"Real Snapper" *"Leonardo De Muttley" Tập 11 - 11/22/1969 *"Stop Which Pigeon?" *"Ceiling Zero Zero" *"Fast Freight" *"Home Run" *"Start Your Engines" Tập 12 - 11/29/1969 *"Who's Who?" *"Operation Birdbrain" *"Bowling Pin" *"Shrink Job" *"Ship Ahooney" Tập 13 - 12/6/1969 *"Medal Muddle" *"Go South Young Pigeon!" *"The Window Washer" *"Beach Blast" *"Admiral Bird Dog" Tập 14 - 12/13/1969 *"Too Many Kooks" *"Ice See You" *"Echo" *"Rainmaker" *"Professor Muttley" Tập 15 - 12/20/1969 *"Balmy Swami" *"Camouflage Hop-Aroo" *"Mop Up" *"Big Turnover" (a.k.a. Left Hanging) *"Wild Mutt Muttley" Tập 16 - 12/27/1969 *"Have Plane Will Travel" *"Windy Windmill" *"Tough Break" *"The Ice Cream Tree" *"Astromutt" Tập 17 - 1/3/1970 *"Plane Talk" *"Happy Bird Day" *"Boxing" *"Runaway Rug" (a.k.a. Magic Carpet) *"Super Muttley" Các phương tiện truyền thông khác *Mặc dù series '' Wacky Races 'không bao giờ được đề cập (và được thiết lập trong ngày nay, sẽ không diễn ra trong nhiều thập kỷ), máy Mean có thể được nhìn thấy trong tất cả các tập phim của' 'Mộng ngọc tuyệt vời' ' . * Bài hát chủ đề "Stop The Pigeon" được cover cùng với nhạc chủ đề từ '' Jonny Quest '' (thường được quảng cáo là "Theme From" Jonny Quest '/ Stop The Pigeon ") của ban nhạc rock rock Reverend Horton Nhiệt trong album tổng hợp năm 1995 Saturday Morning: Phim hoạt hình vĩ đại nhất. * Bộ phim được tài trợ bởi ngũ cốc ăn sáng của Kellogg trong hoạt động ban đầu của nó, và các nhân vật xuất hiện trong một số quảng cáo cho công ty. * Trong một tập phim của "Yogi Treasure Hunt" có tựa đề "Yogi Heroes", trong đó Yogi Bear và Dick Dastardly là những nhà lãnh đạo của các quốc gia chiến tranh, Dastardly tra tấn tất cả bạn bè của Yogi bằng cách buộc họ xem các tập phim 'Dastardly & Muttley trong máy bay của họ '' cho đến khi các nạn nhân không có khả năng làm bất cứ điều gì nhiều hơn vấp ngã và liên tục tụng kinh, "Dừng chim bồ câu." * Một trò chơi di động có tiêu đề '' Dastardly & Muttley trong máy bay của họ '' được phát hành bởi Cobra vào năm 2007. Phát hành tại nhà Sau khi chạy CBS ban đầu, Dastardly & Muttley đã được hiển thị trong các cuộc chạy lại được cung cấp trên các đài địa phương trong suốt những năm 1970 và thập niên 80. Một số tập phim sau đó được phân phối trên băng VHS bởi Worldvision Enterprises. Vào ngày 10 tháng 5 năm 2005, Warner Home Video phát hành bộ phim hoàn chỉnh trên đĩa DVD vùng 1. Vào ngày 31 tháng 7 năm 2006, bộ phim đã được phát hành trên DVD R2 tại Vương quốc Anh nhưng chỉ trong các cửa hàng HMV và trang web trực tuyến của nó như là một HMV độc quyền.